The Twins
by flower scent
Summary: Light Nostard was trying to make a truce between his family and the Genei Ryodan so he would offer one of his twin girls Neon or Kurapika to be Kuroro's wife so which one the spider head will choose?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Twins**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter x Hunter characters however how much I wished I do.

**Main Characters:** Kurapika, Neon and Kuroro Lucifer.

**Author Note:** I have this idea for a long time but I was busy and lazy to write it down. I wish that this story will be original and exciting because I hate writing boring stories.

**Warning:** In this story, there are many changes in the main story.

**First:** Kurapika here is a girl not boy.

**Second: **She is Light Nostarde's daughter and the twin of Neon.

**Third: **Kurapika could use nen but her chains has other uses and advantages different from the original uses in the real story.

**Fourth: **Kurapika's and Neon's mother is a Kuruta but only Kurapika who inherited her scarlet eyes.

I am sorry about my long babbling, I will leave you to enjoy reading the story.

_**Chapter One**_

_**The spoiled daughter**_

In a huge well- furnitured room, a group of anxious and furious people gathered around a meeting table to discuss a very important matter that threatened not only their wealth and status but also their own lives. Among those people, there was a not very old man with gray hair and wise black eyes, he was listening carefully to their long discussion and analyzing all the ideas and suggestions that transpired from their brainstorming during this business meeting.

Those people were no other than the heads of the mafia families who gathered to find a solution to stop the growing threat of the notorious group of criminals known as The Genei Ryodan. Those group of fearful criminals started to target the members of the Mafia families, they killed some of them and caught some of them as a hostages to seek a ransom from their wealthy families besides they started to ravish the valuable items from the auctions and the activities of this gang began to haunt the mafia heads day and night so they decided to meet in York Chin city in one of the most splendid hotels to find a quick solutions to stop the gang soon.

Light Nostard as the head of the Nostard family had to attend the meeting but deep inside him he knew well that the other heads of the families are just bunch of fools so he drew a scheme in his mind how to prevent this gang from hurting his family members nor his properties but he had to attend the meeting not to let the other families suspect his loyalty to them. The meeting lasted for six hours and Mr. Light started to feel boring, he wished from all his heart to return soon to his house to spend some time with his two beautiful girls, Neon and Kurapika and to discuss with both of them the plan he had created to push the threat of those criminals away.

After two more agonizing hours, the meeting came to an end as the other families decided to stop this group with force. Each family will hire from five to ten strong nen users and they will create a small army then this army will hunt the members of the Phantom Troupe and finish them at once. Light Nostard agreed outwardly with their silly plan but inwardly he was laughing to death about this useless plan. He was aware that only one member of the spiders could wipe tens of the nen users so their makeshift army will be wiped in no time.

When they started to leave the meeting room, he rushed towards the exit of the hotel, he was in hurry he had to be in his home tonight to discuss the plan as fast as possible. In no time, he was riding his car and heading towards the airport to flight with his private plane to his precious home to meet his sweet girls, especially Neon who will play an essential role in his plan. The flight took only three hours and he found himself in the entrance of his huge house. Instantly, he was greeted by herd of servants who were competing each other about who will serve the both quicker than the others. He raised his hand to dismiss them then he asked his housekeeper, Mrs. Senritsu about the whereabouts of his girls.

" Hello, Sir. It's nice to see you in good health, " greeted Senritsu.

" Hello, Sen, where are the girls? " asked Nostard impatiently.

" Miss. Neon with the dancing teacher and Miss. Kurapika is reading in her room. "

" Please, Sen. Ask the dancing teacher to quit today's lesson and call Kurapika for me and tell both of the girls to meet me in my study. "

" Fine, Sir as you wish. ", Mrs. Senritsu bolted towards the dancing hall and she told the pink- haired princess about her father's arrival and his wish to meet her in his study immediately then she apologized to the teacher and asked him to come in the time of the next lesson. Then she rushed upstairs and knocked on the door of the blonde- haired girl,

_Knock _

" Enter, " said the blond girl.

" I am sorry Miss for disturbance but your father just arrived and he sought you and your sister at once to meet him in his own study. "

" O.K. Senritsu, I am coming, " said the blondie and closed the book she was reading in and followed the short housekeeper out of her room and took the corridor that will lead her towards her father's study.

After five minutes of waiting, the door of Mr. Lights study flung open revealing a very happy Neon who bolted towards her father and threw herself between his open welcoming arms, she hugged him tightly and kissed him all over his face in childlike manner. The old man laughed and kissed his daughter's forehead and sit her on his lap then he raised his gaze and saw a very serene Kurapika standing by his office's door waiting for her father to acknowledge her. He motioned to her to come close and when she did, she bowed to her father and greeted him politely.

When the heat of their familial meeting died down, Mr. Light motioned to his twin daughter to sit down and they did as he asked them to do. The Nostard head remained silent for few moments only scrutinize his daughters from their hairs to their toes then he started to tell them why he gathered them in his study.

" Look, my sweethearts, I am going to discuss a very serious matter with both of you and I want you to pay me all your attention. " ordered the grey- headed man sternly.

" O.K. dad. " said both girls in unison.

" There is a big threat that faces all the Mafia families and I attended a meeting with the other families heads to find a solution but they finally set a really stupid plan so I am going to work alone. "

" Father, what threat you are talking about? " asked Kurapika quietly.

" The threat I am talking about is a infamous group of first class criminals known as..." before Mr. Light uttered the name of the gang, Kurapika interrupted him by saying the name.

" Genei- Roydan, isn't it? " hissed Kurapika with uncontrolled rage.

" How do you know about them and why do you look so angry when you were saying their name? " asked the old man in confusion.

" I knew about them from the Internet and about being angry is something normal because this is the same gang that executed all our mother's family to gain their scarlet eyes. " explained Kurapika with low cold voice.

" And how do you know something like that? " asked her twin Neon in suspicion.

" It was our mother who told me. "

" Look, Kurapika, this isn't going to change any of my plans and it is good enough that your mother wasn't with her family in Ruksu Mountain in the time of the massacre. " said Light Nostard in a dry cold voice that sent chills down the spine the poor blonde girl. Kurapika could only nod her head in understanding because she knew quite well that her father won't change his mind in any thing that bothers her only things that bothers her twin sister that must be changed after all Neon is his spoiled daughter.

" Dad, so what is your plan? " asked Neon in a cheerful childish tone but there was an impish grin on her beautiful face when she saw the saddened face of her sister, she always enjoys to see some emotions appearing on her twin sister's face especially sadness.

" My plan is very simple and based on making the Genei Ryodan with us not against us. "

" How could we do such thing? " wondered Neon loudly.

" By offering one of you to be their leader's wife. "

" What? " screamed Kurapika in shock.

To be continued,

End of the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Twins**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter x Hunter characters however how much I wished I do.

**Main Characters:** Kurapika, Neon and Kuroro Lucifer.

**Author Note:** I have this idea for a long time but I was busy and lazy to write it down. I wish that this story will be original and exciting because I hate writing boring stories.

**Warning:** In this story, there are many changes in the main story.

**First:** Kurapika here is a girl not boy.

**Second: **She is Light Nostarde's daughter and the twin of Neon.

**Third: **Kurapika could use nen but her chains has other uses and advantages different from the original uses in the real story.

**Fourth: **Kurapika's and Neon's mother is a Kuruta but only Kurapika who inherited her scarlet eyes.

I am sorry about my long babbling, I will leave you to enjoy reading the story.

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I appreciated them so far.**

_**Chapter Two**_

Recap

" My plan is very simple and based on making the Genei Ryodan with us not against us. "

" How could we do such thing? " wondered Neon loudly.

" By offering one of you to be their leader's wife. "

" What? " screamed Kurapika in shock.

" Father, you are not serious, are you? " asked the much composed and less shocked Neon.

" I am very serious my precious daughter. " replied the Mafia man sternly.

" But I can't get attached to a vermin like him, " the young blonde girl protested while connecting her hand hardly to her father's desk.

" Besides, I can't get engaged to a bald fat old man who know nothing about how to deal with the beautiful young female like me, " added the pink- haired girl gloomily. When Mr. Light heard his favorite daughter's fear towards the whole marriage thing, he laughed amused about her antics.

" And who told you that you are going to be engaged to a bald fat old man? "

" Of course, the leader of such infamous and most feared gang all over the world will be an experienced old man who spent most of his life in robbing and killing that he forgot about his romance life and now he wanted to mend his forgotten romance relationship. " the fortune teller babbled more and more in one breath.

" Calm down, Neon. The leader of this group is a 25 years old young man with a very handsome face and captivating personality. And you have to know that he always uses his charm to deceive people because he looks harmless if you saw him for the first time.

I guess I have a photo for him, it is small but it is enough to have a general look at him. " the old man delivered a small photo to his pink- haired daughter and watched silently how his daughter's features brightened when she saw the raven- haired young man in the photo.

" Father, you underestimated him when you said he is handsome, he… he is wonderful, " exclaimed happily the childish pink- haired girl and the blonde girl beside her rolled her eyes in exasperation, the whole matter started to get ion her nerves especially when her father handed her the same photo of the young man to know the features of the possible future husband but she tossed the photo carelessly in the trash pin and stood leaving a very shocked Neon and a extremely furious father behind her.

When the blond girl entered her room, she closed her door roughly behind her and rushed to her bed and plopped down on it,

" how dare he, who gave him the right to play with our fates like that, we are not some goods for sale, he had to separate his business problems from me and my sister and now one of us had to be related to a criminal for all the rest of her life. " murmured Kurapika to her self in a bitter tone that laced with hatred and disgust.

" I had to do something but what I don't know. And what if Neon accepted willingly to be connected to such a vile person then I couldn't stop her, it would be her free will to accept such disgraceful marriage.

But what if he chooses me not her what can I do then? I can't let something like that happens…. " her trail of thoughts had been cut short by a curt knock on the door of her room.

" You may enter, " came the short reply from inside and the door had opened revealing no one other than her own father. He walked slowly towards her stubborn daughter and talked calmly because he didn't want to raise her ire much more.

" Kura- chan, please, try to understand my predicament. If we didn't gain the trust of this gang, our family will be the first one on their list to be destroyed and I have to do any thing to protect our family and our wealth from this dangerous people. Your sister is cooperative and she accepted the plan and she is even glad that she may be related to such handsome, strong and rich young man and she is now preparing herself for the ball that I am going to held tomorrow and will invite him on it to let him have the chance to see both of you closely and choose one of you as a sign of truce between our family and the Genei Ryodan. "

" But father, I can't dishonor my mother's memory by get related to the person who whipped all her family away, this is going to be a ridicule. "

" If your mother was alive, she would have tried hard to convince you to accept your role in the plan to save the whole family from the upcoming destruction. She was a faithful woman with a wise mind, she would put the behalf of the family over than her own behalf, do you understand sweetheart? " the young girl hung her head low, she knew what her father said was right so finally made her decision.

" Fine, I am going to co-operate but don't expect me to wear fancy dress and put overdone make up to attract him to me, I will be myself and won't change myself for anybody. I will leave all the fancy thing to Neon, she is an expert in doing that, this is my only condition. "

" Okay, you will have the right to wear as you like in the ball but don't shame me in front of all our guests in the ball. "

" Don't worry, I won't let you down father. "

" I am counting on you and your sister and I want to assure you that I love you so much my Kurapika. " with that the grey haired man turned to leave his daughter alone to get prepared to the ball.

In the next room, a very spoiled young girl started to throw a tantrum, she was screaming and shouting at any one who get close to her and she was tossing all her dresses and jewelries everywhere and in the farthest corner in the room stood a very scarred two maids who were assigned to help the young Neon to get ready. The girl was rampaging through hills of dresses, shoes, make up tools, necklaces, rings, wigs, hand fans and a lot of other things. When she felt tired, she throw herself over the scattered items and started to mourn and pity herself,

" There is nothing suitable in that useless wardrobe I can wear in the ball, I have to get some new items, " she concluded tiredly.

She rose off the ground and opened her room door and flung open the door of the next room where her twin sister was resting on her bed. She rushed to her sister's bed and grabbed the relaxing blonde from her wrist and started to make her rise from her sleeping position.

" What do you want now? " asked the very annoyed Kurapika.

" I want to go shopping and I want you to accompany me. " confessed the pink haired girl.

" But I don't want to buy anything. " protested Kurapika lazily.

" And who told you that I am taking you with me to buy yourself any thing, " retorted sarcastically and haughtily the spoiled girl, she was crossing her arms to her chest and looking down to her sitting blond sister.

" Then why do you want me to accompany you? " question the sitting girl curiously.

" Huff, of course, to help the servants in carrying the supplies I will buy from my shopping spree. " she spoke with disdain to her twin. The other girl was stunned from her sister's words then she felt an uncontrolled rage built up on her chest and she stood up to be an eye to eye contact with her sister.

" I am not going with a spoiled arrogant mindless girl like you anywhere, are you considering yourself my lady and I am your humble servant who will grovel under your feet, you are very wrong. I am your equal here but the only difference between you and me is that I am not a whiny wimpy arrogant being like you, do you understand? " while Kurapika was venting her anger away on her sister, her eyes flashed red and that sent the other girl speechless. It was the first time for her to know that her twin sister has inherited their mother's scarlet eyes and that made her feel much jealous than before from her sister. She rushed quickly out from her sister's room and headed to her father's study to take his permission to go shopping but she was determined not to tell her father about the scarlet eyes of her sister. She was afraid that her own father will neglect her and start to like her other sister much more because of her damned scarlet eyes.

After getting the approval of Kurapika to help in carrying out her father's plan in saving the family, Light Nostard started to write the invitations and the names of the guests and of course, Kuroro Lucifer was the first one on his list then after half an hour, he finished writing them and gave them to one of his assistant to deliver the invitations to the rightful guests then he asked Senritsu to make him a cup of coffee. Now, he was relaxing with a cup of steaming coffee on his hand and a content smile planted on his face but the poor man, his moment of relaxation had been interrupted by his enthusiastic girl rushing towards him asking his permission to go for shopping and he nodded in approval and gave her his credit card so she could buy as much as she wants, after all, the entire wealth he made she was the essential reason beyond it. Her wonderful fortune telling abilities are drowning him with money because rich people from all over the world are coming permanently to be told what will happen to them in the future, even some famous actors, actress, tennis and soccer players are coming to see their fortune.

Mr. Light wished from all his heart that Kuroro will choose Kurapika not Neon because Neon's abilities are treasure to him and he isn't ready to lose his winning card but if he chooses her he will relent and respect his decision, he can't bear the man's wrath. He also wished that Kurapika would master a useful type of nen that could grant him some money but he knew that her nen's type is metallization and she could materialize a nen chain to defend herself and the people she loves but this isn't going to give him profit [ he wasn't aware of her specialization ability triggered by her scarlet eyes and that she master a healing ability that can heal even broken bones in seconds, if he knew he would make a lot of money from it ].

In a big well- furnitured mansion on the top of a high mountain, a raven- haired man with emotionless eyes and cold façade was sitting on his study when a private plan landed in one of his private gardens and a tall man dressed in a black tuxedo got out of it with a small envelope in his left hand, he rang the bell of the grand mansion and a young maid opened the door , the tall man gave the envelope to the maid and told her to deliver this envelope to her master and she assured him that she will then he went on his way to take of with the plane again. The young maid took the envelope to her master who eyed the envelope with unknown expression a kin to wonder and surprise especially when he opened the envelope and found it an invitation to a ball held by Nostarde Family.

" What the old fox is planning to do? " asked the raven- haired man in winder and amusement before her return the invitation to the envelope and stood to prepare himself to the journey to the Nostard's mansion.

To be continued,

End of the second Chapter

Sorry for the bad grammar and the short ability in expressing myself but I hope you could get what I mean. Reviews are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Twins**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter x Hunter characters however how much I wished I do.

**Main Characters:** Kurapika, Neon and Kuroro Lucifer.

**Author Note:** I have this idea for a long time but I was busy and lazy to write it down. I wish that this story will be original and exciting because I hate writing boring stories.

**Warning:** In this story, there are many changes in the main story.

**First:** Kurapika here is a girl not boy.

**Second: **She is Light Nostarde's daughter and the twin of Neon.

**Third: **Kurapika could use nen but her chains has other uses and advantages different from the original uses in the real story.

**Fourth: **Kurapika's and Neon's mother is a Kuruta but only Kurapika who inherited her scarlet eyes.

I am sorry about my long babbling, I will leave you to enjoy reading the story.

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I appreciated them so far.**

* * *

**Flashback**

In a big well- furnitured mansion on the top of a high mountain, a raven- haired man with emotionless eyes and cold facade was sitting on his study when a private plan landed in one of his private gardens and a tall man dressed in a black tuxedo got out of it with a small envelope in his left hand, he rang the bell of the grand mansion and a young maid opened the door , the tall man gave the envelope to the maid and told her to deliver this envelope to her master and she assured him that she will then he went on his way to take of with the plane again. The young maid took the envelope to her master who eyed the envelope with unknown expression a kin to wonder and surprise especially when he opened the envelope and found it an invitation to a ball held by Nostarde Family.

" What the old fox is planning to do? " asked the raven- haired man in winder and amusement before her return the invitation to the envelope and stood to prepare himself to the journey to the Nostard's mansion.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

In one of the most biggest and fanciest malls in YorkShin city, a pink- haired young girl was giving a very hard time to her maids, bodyguards and to the poor salespeople who were unfortunate to deal with such spoiled whiny girl. The childish girl ran from shop to another shop searching for something elegant, she can wear in the ball that will be held in her family's mansion in two days. She rampaged through racks of clothes, shoes, jewelries, accessories, make up items and so on. In the end of her shopping spree, she delivered the poor saleswoman her father's credit card to pay for what she had bought and for what she had damaged during her hard task in choosing her things. She left the mall with two tired maids and four body guards with hands full of the bags that contained what Neon had bought. All of them get on the car that carried them to the Nostard's mansion. Neon was more than exciting to show her father and her crazy sister what she had chosen for the ball, she knew quite well that her father will be proud of her and her sister will be jealous of her, she can't wait to see the dark gloomy expression on her blond sister's face.

* * *

Inside the big mansion of The Nostard Family, the blonde girl was searching among her clothes for something available, she can wear in the ball. The blue eyed girl was not that interested in buying so much clothes, shoes and accessories and most of her clothes were gifts from her father or clothes that Neon had bought and decided to get rid of them without even trying to wear them for once. After half an hour of searching, she decided to wear a simple white sleeveless dress with a red ribbon tied on her waist, its top was tight and its skirt was wide and knee length with small simple red flowers decorated the rim of the dress' skirt and for the shoes, she picked a red high heel and for the accessories, she preferred to wear her mother's pearl necklace and a simple pearl bracelet with red gem, the ring and the earring had the same red gem. The blonde girl stuffed her chosen articles in a special place in her wardrobe to pick them easily when she wants to use them. After finishing the boring process of choosing her outfit, she sighed in relief and went to her private bathroom to have shower then she will continue her reading that was interrupted with this whole situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Light was giving orders for the butlers, cooks, maids to clean the mansion and took a good care of the garden and to make sure that there are enough food, drinks and other things that will be needed in the ball. He also ordered some maids to clean some guest rooms because he will offer some of the guests to spend few days in his mansion, of course, he was referring to the spider head, Kuroro Lucifer. He was planning to let him stay few days to give him enough time to choose between the twins.

* * *

When Neon returned to her home, she found the place was buzzing with people who were working vigorously in every corner of their mansion and she found her father supervising the whole process and giving orders to the workers here and there, she was happy that every one was doing his best to make the party fabulous.

In the end of the day, Neon showed her father her new dresses that she bought for the party and she asked him to help her to choose the best to wear in the ball. After trying many new dresses they settled down in a fabulous pink dress that may make the Oscar stars jealous of her for having such dress and she chose a matching high heel and she chose a lot of gem and accessories to wear in the ball most of them with pink, purple and white colors. Now that every thing is ready for the party, finally, she gave herself a rest and the poor maids and guards were pleased to have their own much deserved rest.

* * *

The other day was also full of work, the workers were adding the last aesthetic touches in the whole place and especially the gardens. Mr. Light was busy in hiring more guards for the ball to make sure that his family and all his guests will be safe during the party. The two girls were also busy but in two different ways. Neon was busy in making masks for her complexion to make her skin radiant and soft, while another maid was taking care of her long pink hair and another maid was taking care of her nails. She was determined to capture the heart of this handsome young man at any price. On the other hand, Kurapika was busy in making some experiments and researches that were required from her to be accepted in the university. She was interested in medicine and the chemistry and she was doing her best to make the professors impressed from her work. She chose to study Medicine because she wants to help the sick people to become better and make their families happier when their beloved people become healthy again. She was well aware of the pain of losing some one dear because of sickness as she lost her beloved mother after her long struggle with unknown disease so she was determined to use her knowledge and her special kind of nen to save the lives of the other people.

* * *

In a huge mansion resides on a high mountain, a raven- haired young was holding an important meeting with his subordinates. When the spider head received that suspicious invitation from Light Nostard, he called all his subjects for an important meeting to discuss this weird situation. It was the first time that a mafia family is inviting Kuroro or any member of the Phantom Troupe for a ball or any social gatherings because there is always some kind of enmity between the mafia families and the bandits like them. When all the spiders gathered in their leader's home, the spider head started the meeting.

" What do you think of that invitation? " asked the raven haired young man in general to let any one of them to say his/ her opinion.

" Of course, it is some kind of trap, they prepared for you boss to get rid of you and dissolving our bandit forever, " this was what the samurai man had blurted out with.

" I agree with Nobu, it must be a trap, " agreed the cave man enthusiastically.

" What about the others? " asked again the leader to get more points of view.

" Light Nostard is not a rash nor a fool man to make a trap for our leader because he knows that we will seek revenge and we will destroy him with ease, " objected the short man who is known as Feitan.

" You has a good point Feitan and I agree with you and I guess that this old man is trying to gain our trust and support and be on our good side, " this time, it was Pakounda, his second in command who gave her opinion.

" I think he will go against the other mafia families and he will play alone for his behalf by trying to bribe you or us with something that will develop our relationship with his family but I can't think about what he will offer you to escape our wrath. " the tech- genius said in a contemplative way.

" What about your intuition, Machi? " asked the spider head curiously. The blue- haired young woman remained silent for seconds while closing her eyes as if she was in deep concentration then she opened her eyes and told them about what she felt.

" I feel nothing bad about this ball and there is no ill intention beyond their invitation. "

" Fine, then I will accept their invitation and we have to make some preparations from our side. " declared the spider head seriously in his monotone tone of voice.

They spent more half an hour in determining who will accompany the boss in the ball and who will sneak inside the mansion for more precaution and who will wait in the garden in case some thing bad happened. It was written in the invitation that every guest is allowed to bring one or two as companions in the ball so he chose Machi and Hisoka and chose Paku, Shal, Feitan and Phinx to sneak inside the mansion and the rest of the spiders will be scattered all around the mansion. When he finished all what he wanted to tell them, he went to his private room to prepare himself for the party. He also booked a room in a fancy huge hotel to reside in it during his visit to YorkShin City.

* * *

The next day

Today is the day when the ball will be held and everything was ready for receiving the guests. The guards were right on their respective spots, all the servants wore the same uniform, the cooks already had finished cooking all sorts of delicious food. In the second floor, the maids were working hard to make both of the sisters in their best condition but the poor maids were having hard time with both sisters. Neon was very moody and all the hair styles they had tried on her hair were refused by the whiny girl and she made them remake up her for tenth time this day. In the next room, the maids were exerting so much effort in convincing the reluctant blond girl in adding much make up or doing an unusual hairstyle but she refused all the trials and she let her shoulder length hair down and put only a white ribbon on her hair. While Neon finally chose to wear her hair in a French bun decorated with small white roses.

When the blond girl finished preparing for the party, she picked up her mother's flute and went out to one of their gardens. She didn't want to deal with the snooty guests and she knew that her father will send someone to pick her up when the spider head comes. She walked towards her favorite desolated fountain and sat down and picked her flute and started playing a beautiful tone, it was a bit sad but still a wonderful one. She spent few minutes closing her eyes and playing the flute that she hadn't managed to sense the figure that was standing few meters away listening carefully to her wonderful dreamy tone.

* * *

To be continued,

* * *

End of this chapter

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I am so sorry about not describing Neon's dress in detail because I am not that expert in fancy dresses but I will let this to your own imagination.

Again I am so sorry about my bad grammar, I wish you forgive me and if you know the correction of my grammatical mistakes please, do not hesitate to write them down to me.

_**Next:**_ Kuroro will meet Light Nostard and knows about his offer to him. What will be Kuroro's reaction?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twins**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hunter x hunter characters, I only borrow them to write this story.

**Note:** There are a lot of changes in this story from the real script of the anime so if you are kind enough read the previous three chapters to understand the whole story.

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Meeting the spider head**_

_**Flashback**_

When the blond girl finished preparing for the party, she picked up her mother's flute and went out to one of their gardens. She didn't want to deal with the snooty guests and she knew that her father will send someone to pick her up when the spider head comes. She walked towards her favorite desolated fountain and sat down and picked her flute and started playing a beautiful tone, it was a bit sad but still a wonderful one. She spent few minutes closing her eyes and playing the flute that she hadn't managed to sense the figure that was standing few meters away listening carefully to her wonderful dreamy tone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After few more moments, the blond girl sensed a presence behind her hiding from her eyesight, she thought that someone was trying to attack her while she was busy playing with the flute so she raised her guard and waited for this person to take the first move. But to her surprise, she heard clapping from behind the bushes and she noticed a young man with raven hair and pale complexion revealing himself for her to see him better. The young man has a big smile on his face, he approached her slowly while he was clapping. She was about to ask him about why he was sneaking on her when he talked first,

" Oh, what a great tune miss, I haven't heard such a beautiful one in a long time, " the raven- haired young man said when he stopped clapping.

" Thank you, Sir. But I was wondering what were you doing behind the bushes when I was playing the flute? " asked the blond girl suspiciously.

" I am so sorry for disturbing you, I was on my way to the ball but your wonderful tune stopped me in my track and I was drawn near the sound, and I hid myself from you to let you finish your play without interruption from my side. " apologized the young man politely while bowing his head to show his regret.

" It is ok then, any way nice to meet you Sir. "

" Thank you for accepting my apology and if you are kind, please let me accompany you to the ball. " offered the young man with an innocent sweet smile on his face.

" Ok, no problem. " replied the blue-eyed girl and she accepted his offered hand and with that Kurapika and the young dark- haired man walked side by side through the gardens to where the intended place of the ball before they entered the huge hall where the ball was held the young man remembered he hadn't asked the girl about her name so he gathered his courage and asked her.

" By the way, I haven't known my beautiful lady's name? " asked the young man with charming smile that forced the blond girl to blush slightly.

" My name is Kurapika and what about you? "

" My name is Kuroro, Kuroro Lucifer. " replied the young man truthfully, he was still smiling to her when he saw the horrible expression that was written all over the girl's face when she knew his identity and the second thing that shocked him the way the girl pulled her hand roughly from his as if her hand had touched fire. Before he could say anything, he saw the beautiful blond girl ran away from him leaving him standing alone in front of the gates of the huge hall.

Although Kuroro was an indifferent, emotionless man and nothing could stir any emotion from him, he felt a bit disappointed when this girl escaped from him when she knew who he was and he didn't like the feeling at all so he shrugged this feeling and put his ice- mask again and entered the ball.

When he stepped inside the huge ball, he was greeted warmly by the gray- haired man who was know as Light Nostard. The man almost ignored all other guests and accompanied the spider head all the time making sure that the young man needed nothing and he even introduced his beautiful young daughter who was known of her telling fortune abilities and the pink- haired young girl accompanied him the whole ball, entertaining him with her silly stories, dancing with him and filling his glass with drink if his glass was empty. During the whole ball, the raven- haired man was paying the snooty girl half of his attention and the other half was focusing in searching with his eyes for the blond girl with the white angelic dress. Neon had noticed during the whole night that he was not paying her all his attention but she couldn't force him to focus on her, he wasn't one of her servants that she could order him around so she tried to do her best to capture his full attention but she failed miserably.

When the ball came to an end, Nostard thanked all his guests for attending the ball and promised them with another one in the next month on the honor of his daughter's birthday. All the guests clapped and said goodbye for each other, they all left except for a certain raven- haired young man. Kuroro hadn't left with the others because Neon had told him that her father wants to have a word with him personally after the ball so he stayed.

When all the guests had gone from the mansion of Nostard Family, Light entered his study and sent a man to lead Kuroro to his study to talk to him. While Kuroro was on his way to the old man's study, he heard the same tune he had heard in the garden but this time, the player wasn't using flute but a piano, he wished that he could go and check if the player was the same girl from before or no but he had a meeting to attend so he continued his way to the study.

The study room was huge with antiques decorating every corner of the room, in the middle of the huge room there was a big heavy wooden disk and a chair with matching color and Light was sitting there. When the old man noticed Kuroro's presence, he stood up and motioned for the young man to sit down in a chair in front of the big desk.

" I know you are wondering why I invited you to my house and why I asked you to stay, " when he saw the young man nodding his head, he continued,

" I will be honest with you, Kuroro. I knew you are now targeting all the mafia families whether by killing their members, robbing their housed or kidnapping important people for huge ransom and I am trying to be an ally for you not a foe against you because being against you is meaning self- destruction, "

" You are smart to know all this about us so what are you offering me to be allies, " asked the spider head directly, he wasn't here to waste his time.

" I am offering you the most precious thing in my life, " the man paused when he saw the confusion and suspicion were dancing in the eyes of the young man then he continued

_**" I am offering you one of my daughters as your wife. "**_

To be continued,

End of this chapter

_**Author's Note:**_

I want to apologize for all fans of this story for updating after so long time but I am really lazy so please forgive me and support me with your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Twins**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the hunter x hunter characters, I am just borrowing them.

_**Note**__**:**_There are a lot of changes in this story from the real script of the anime so if you are kind enough read the previous four chapters to understand the whole story.

I want to give a special thanks for all who reviewed the last chapter and I encourage all of the readers to drop a review because reviews are supporting me a lot to write more chapters and I will try my best to make the chapters longer.

**Chapter Five**

**Flash back**

" You are a smart man to know all this about us so what are you offering me to be allies, " asked the spider head directly, he wasn't here to waste his time.

" I am offering you the most precious thing in my life, " the man paused when he saw the confusion and suspicion were dancing in the eyes of the young man then he continued

_**" I am offering you one of my daughters as your wife. "**_

" What?! " the spider head shirked and almost jumped from his seat due to the shock of what the old man had informed him but when he regained his composure, he continued with his normal monotone voice,

" Are you kidding me or something? But I warn you if you are really trying to be funny for me this is not funny at all, " the young man said with a threatening tone.

" My dear Kuroro, I appreciate my life and I know quite well not to jest with dangerous people like you so I assure you that I am deadly serious about my offer. " said the gray haired mafia man with calm and confident tone.

" What gave you the impression that I am going to accept the marriage as a grantee to our alliance! "

" Look my son, you are old enough to take a wife and have kids of your own and of course you will choose your wife from one of the richest and strongest mafia families. You know that our family is one of the promising mafia families besides both of my daughters are gifted with beauty and skills that you won't find in any other girl in the other families. You has already met one of them, Neon, she is a nen user and she are using her nen in fortune telling, you can make a fortune from her ability. And the other girl, however being so stubborn sometimes, she is beautiful and a powerful nen user from materialization type and I guess you will find a liking in one of them. "

" But what about your daughters, do they accept to be married that way? I mean this is a cheap way of marriage. " asked the raven- haired man with a serious tough tone, he was feeling a bit disgusted of this greedy old man who was trying to sell his daughters to achieve his goals.

" I talked about this matter with them before I sent to you and they have no objections as long as you will be our ally. " explained the old man with an assuring tone of voice to help convincing the young man.

" If I said yes, how will I choose between your twins? I mean I can't choose without even knowing each other quite well. "

" I have prepared for everything, don't worry. You are going to be my guest for as long as you see fit so you can know both of them better then you can choose comfortably between them. "

" I see, and to be honest I found your offer is tempting so I guess I am going to accept your offer and I am going to stay in your home until I make my mind, " replied the dark- haired man truthfully.

" That's great, I am going to send for a servant to lead you to your room so you can rest after this long day and tomorrow morning, you will meet both of them on the breakfast, is it fine with you? "

" OK, it is fine with me, " with that said both men stood up and shook each other's hand as they finished their deal then the owner of the house pressed a button on his desk and one of the servants knocked the door and opened it after he had taken the permission and was asked to lead Kuroro to the guest room they had prepared for him.

While Kuroro was following the servant who was leading the way to his room, he noticed that the person who was playing the piano had stopped playing and there was no other sounds except for the sound of servants who were tiding and cleaning the mess that the guests had made. When the servant stopped in front of a certain door, Kuroro had realized that he reached his destination and the servant opened the door for him and he got in, he found that the room was spacious with fine furniture and has a private bathroom, he opened the wardrobe and had found a lot of clothes that fit him and he realized that Mr. Light had already guessed that he would accept the offer.

Before the spider head could get some rest or even change his clothes he dialed a certain number on his cell phone and it was Pakuonda's number and the said woman picked his call instantly,

" Hello, Paku, "

" Hello, dancho, how are you? "

" I am fine, I am calling to tell you that I am going to spend few days on Nostard' s mansion. "

" Is everything alright? Or there is something urgent happened? Do you need our help? …. " the blond woman showered him with questions and he sensed worry is lacing from her tone so he interrupted her.

" Calm down Paku, there is nothing to worry about. I am only making a deal with the old man and I am here to make sure that the deal is going to work, "

" OK, if you said so. Are there any orders to be done while you are away? "

" Nothing special, just keep low profile until I join you again. "

" I will inform the others, "

" Thank you Paku, and good bye. " he cut the line before she even returns his goodbye.

The raven- haired man dropped himself on the bed and sighed, he couldn't tell the blond woman about the details of the deal because he knew very well that Paku is holding feelings towards him and knowing about his planning to get married from one of Light's daughters will bring an unneeded ruckus inside his group so he preferred to delay their knowledge about that matter until he could face them directly.

After few minutes the young man had his shower and put on his sleeping clothes and called it a day and slept soundly but he was keeping his guard up to prevent any body from sneaking on him without him knowing. Inside his dreamland, he heard the same heavenly tune that was played previously by a certain blond angel and he kept smiling in his sleep as an over grown baby.

The night has passed quickly and the sun rays invaded the darkness of the night, making every thing illuminating with its golden rays. The breeze was refreshing and the small birds were twitting happily here and there, a young blond girl, opened her sapphire eyes when the sun rays penetrated her window, she got up from her bed and opened the window letting the slightly cold breeze invading her room to refresh the air inside her room, she looked at her watch and it reads 7:00 a.m. She smiled to herself, she was very excited because today is the day when she will show her experiments and researches to the professors in the university so they could determine whether she is qualified to join their university or no. She should be nervous but she wasn't because she was confident that her hard work would get its fruit today. She put on her formal uniform that she was going to meet her superiors with and it was a simple white jacket and a matching white pants with light blue blouse under the jacket, she wore a white shoes and big white bag which contains her researches and other personal stuff. She finished everything, she needed at 8 a.m. exactly at breakfast time, she looked at her appearance for the last time before getting out of her room and heading towards the dining room.

She said good morning to every person she met on her way to the dining room, she was known of her easygoing attitude towards their working staff and all the workers inside Nostard's mansion feel comfortable while dealing with her. She opened the big door to the dinning room and was a bit surprised that every body were there her dad and her sister but what raised her anger when her eyes landed on a certain dark- haired man. She walked inside the room with heavy steady steps that reveal she was forcing herself to get inside the room. She said good morning with dry tough tone and didn't support her greeting with a smile as her habit was.

She sat down on the other side from her sister and the spider head, she focused on her food and never tried to let her eyes meet the spider's ones. She finished her food quickly and she tried to excuse herself from her father but he stopped her.

" Wait Kurapika, "

" Yes, father,"

" You can't go like this before you meet Mr. Kuroro, " said her father with a stern tone and gave her a hard glare.

" I met him before so there is no need for me to wait, I am quite busy today, " replied the blond girl indifferently and she was going to turn her back on her father and go but her father grasped her wrist roughly to stop her.

" What is the matter with you today, Kurapika. You can't even wait to say hi to the man, " the old man raised his voice and his face became red from anger.

" Oh, is that what you wanted me to do, dad. Then Hi, Mr. Kuroro, Nice to meet you, Goodbye, " she said all of this with sarcasm then she turned her back to them and went away.

The old man sighed and apologized to the young man for the rude way his daughter had done and he promised him she would be punished to learn how to keep her manners. But what surprised the old man that the spider head asked him not to punish her and he understood her antics very well and he held nothing bad against her. And the three of them continued their eating without much accidents like that and when they finished Kuroro excused himself to go to the bathroom. While inside the bathroom the spider head looked to himself in the mirror with a sinister smile on his face,

_**" Dealing with this girl will be a challenge and I like challenges, "**_

To be continued,

End of this chapter

For all the fans of this story, this is a new update and in less than a day but don't get too used of this, good bye for now.


End file.
